Trials and Tribulations
by Kairi-san
Summary: Chi's number-one wish was to enjoy her relationship with Hideki to the fullest as a human.  What will happen once Chi finds out that being human is not all its cut out to be?   Sequel to "Once in a Lifetime."  Chi/Hideki


A/N: Hello, all my fans and all those who have the potential! This is Kairi-san here with my next fanfiction, "Trials and Tribulations," the sequel to my Chobits fanfiction, "Once in a Lifetime!" I hope you all like it and do not find me too inconspicuous for writing a sequel after turning Chi human. Please note that while Chi is now human, she is still essentially a persocom in her heart, meaning that she still acts very much like a persocom in a human body. I will do my best to keep everything in-character, but I will have my mistakes now and then. Rated M for sexual content, mainly graphic lemons. If you do not like reading them, then feel free to skip over them, but I cannot guarantee that you will not miss something by not reading them. **Also, I now own the manga, so as a result, Chi talks a little different in this story than she did in the last one. If you want me to go back and change that in the last one, please tell me.**

Summary: Chi's number-one wish was to enjoy her relationship with Hideki to the fullest as a human. What will happen once Chi finds out that being human is not all its cut out to be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits, CLAMP does. If I did, chaos would have ensued long ago!

Without further ado, Chapter 1!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Legally Speaking<p>

The sun rose over the horizon as the people and persocoms of Tokyo got ready to start or end their day (Life may have been simpler with the humanoid computers, but night-shifts were still required.) Persocoms were not single entities yet, in the sense that they could not operate without human connections in some way or form. Persocoms were still computers, no matter how human they appeared. A programmer could program his or her persocom to act just as a human might in certain situations, but the fact of the matter was that persocoms could never become human, with the exception of the extraordinary case of the former persocom, Chi Motosuwa.

Just how Chi had become human had baffled numerous physicians who had been told in the month since it happened. Even the physician that had discovered it, a Doctor Keisuke Makoto, could only guess at the facts. Only Chi and her boyfriend, Hideki, knew how it had happened exactly as they were reluctant to tell the story to just anyone. Many of their friends had an idea that was more or less true, but Chi and Hideki were still getting used to the new human Chi and all the advantages and disadvantages that went with Chi being human. While they knew that the change was permanent, it still seemed like a dream that they would wake up from any minute.

Light shone through the Motosuwa bedroom window as Hideki's alarm clock blared in his ears. Sighing, he reached over Chi's place on the bed to turn it off, only to notice that Chi was not on the bed with him. The alarm clock was ignored as Hideki jumped off the bed and immediately noticed that the light was on in the bathroom. He smiled as he walked to the bathroom door. Chi was doing what she needed to do without his help now. It was not until he heard Chi dry-retching in the toilet that he became concerned. Chi may have only been fully human for a month now, but, until now, she had not been sick once.

"Chi? Are you okay in there?" Hideki called with concern in his voice from outside the bathroom door, lightly knocking.

Chi gave one more heave and flushed the toilet. Upon hearing her love's question, she considered her answer carefully. Unknowingly to Hideki, she had actually been vomiting at regular intervals for about a week now, but this was the first time Hideki had been present to hear it. Until this morning, her vomiting had only been happening while she was at work at Chiroru or afterward before Hideki got home from his work at Club Pleasure. She contributed it to a change in her diet recently. Dr. Makoto had called two weeks ago to tell her that she could eat normal foods, which was great for her as only eating tofu and other such "easy" foods had quickly gotten boring. Letting her mind drift back to the matter at hand, she turned on the sink to wash her hands and rinse the bad taste from her mouth.

Drying her hands, Chi called, "Chi is fine, Hideki! It must have been something I ate."

Hideki smiled as Chi turned the doorknob and left the bathroom. Chi smiled back as she fell into his embrace dreamily. It had seemed only yesterday that she had returned from Limbo as a human with her persocom looks. She went into a type of trance as she remembered what had happened afterward. Oh, what bliss it was!

_Chi looked up at Hideki expectantly as he carried her to his—no, their—bedroom with a mischievous smile on his face. He had been waiting for this moment for a year-and-a-half now… though he had never thought that it would ever happen. Gently, he laid Chi on the bed. Confused, Chi continued to stare up at him._

_Chi became wide-eyed as Hideki removed his shirt and then his undershirt. As she visually examined Hideki's naked chest, a strange sensation coursed through her newly-transformed veins. It made her feel strangely giddy. The unknown sensation quickly became addicting to her, though she had no idea what it was. _

_Only half-clothed, Hideki joined Chi on the bed and invited her closer to him. Nervously, Chi moved closer to her lover and began to clumsily stroke Hideki's bare chest. All this intimacy confused her. The stroking only made the sensation more pronounced and last longer. Chi paused her stroking and looked up at Hideki's surprised and flushed face._

"_Hideki, what is this feeling Chi feels? It is like fireworks are going off all over Chi's body!" she asked, blushing._

_Hideki drew Chi into his embrace and blushed. He should have explained things first. Oh well, it was going to happen now or never anyway._

"_Chi, that feeling is called arousal. It is a good thing to feel right now," he answered, his face bright pink._

_Nodding, Chi said nothing as Hideki drew her lacy dress over her head. Her bra soon followed. When both were in a state of half-nakedness, Hideki began to work at heightening Chi's arousal further. Smiling a perverted smile, he kneaded Chi's bare breasts until Chi nearly screamed. Acting on instinct she did not know she had before, Chi rained kisses down Hideki's chest until she came to the bulge jutting out of Hideki's pants. Curious, she cupped the bulge in her hands and looked up at Hideki. The expression on his face was incomprehensible to her._

"_Is Chi doing right?" she asked huskily._

_Unable to form a reasonable answer that Chi would understand, Hideki merely smiled. A rational thought hit him. Thinking that he should return the favor, kisses rained down Chi's chest just as Chi had done to him, though with a bit more confidence. They were both virgins, after all. All the "experience" Hideki had was from watching borrowed porn. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately as he removed the rest of Chi's clothing. Cool air hit Chi's naked body as Hideki parted from her to remove his own clothing._

_Lying back down next to Chi, Hideki took a deep breath and prepared to take the plunge of his life, no pun intended. Remembering his porn that dealt with virgin women, he inserted a finger into Chi's tight canal. He withdrew his finger and inserted it again repeatedly to prepare her for his final intrusion. Euphoria engulfed Chi as Hideki's fingers induced her first orgasm. Hideki noticed this and withdrew his fingers for the final time. Half-crazed, Hideki mounted Chi in more ways than one. Both their instincts took over after that as they both climaxed within each other._

_Several hours later, they woke up to the sun shining in their eyes. Needless to say, neither of them had gotten much sleep…_

Back in the present, Hideki looked down at the Chi in his arms. She was there but not there at the same time. Her face was full of glee although she had just been sick, which meant that she was remembering something. Just what, he had all intentions of asking. She was not perverted like he was, after all.

"Chi? Earth to Chi!" Hideki said to get Chi out of her reverie.

Shaking her head to clear her current thoughts, Chi looked up at her lover and smiled. Many such nights had followed, but none were as memorable as their first time. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately, confident that all the bad taste in her mouth just moments before was gone. She parted from Hideki to look him in the eye with love.

"Oh, sorry, Hideki. Chi was thinking of that fateful night one month ago," she answered his unasked question.

She was thinking about that? Hideki had never thought that Chi would be one to think like that, though he figured that such a memory would stay in both their minds for years to come. It would not be uncommon for her to remember it.

A high voice was heard from the Motosuwa living room. Realizing that the voice came from Sumomo, they both sighed. The chipper laptop persocom had kicked their morning fitness routine up a notch since Chi's humanity was officially permanent. Having two humans to keep in shape apparently had blown a figurative circuit in Sumomo's central processing unit. They were doing twice as many jumping jacks now.

Once Sumomo declared them fit enough to stop exercising, they both dropped from fatigue. Kotoko called from the kitchen. As Sumomo had gotten much harder to get along with, Kotoko had taught herself how to cook her masters' meals. If anything, it kept her away from Sumomo for a few hours, which was a relief to the research model.

Hideki's stomach grumbled as stood up and looked back at Chi's form. Sumomo's exercises must have been harder on Chi than it was on him because she was fast asleep where she had dropped, though they had both gotten a full night of sleep as far as Hideki knew. Deciding to let Chi sleep it off as long as she needed to, Hideki brought their breakfast into the living room and sat down next to where Chi was sleeping.

Chi stayed asleep as Hideki finished his portion of their breakfast. Frowning, he directed Sumomo to watch over Chi's sleeping form as he got ready for college. Thirty minutes later, he emerged from the bedroom fully clothed and with his schoolwork in hand. He reentered the living room to Chi stretching awake. Once she noticed him, she ran over and hugged him, causing him to drop his books.

"I am sorry, Hideki. I must have been more tired than I thought I was," Chi said in his embrace.

Hideki smiled. At least she was awake. If she was feeling well enough, she would have to go to work soon or be late for the first time since starting at Chiroru.

"Chi, you do not have to apologize for something you have no control over. We all have our bouts of fatigue. Are you feeling okay to go to work?" he asked with concern.

If she wanted to tell the truth, Chi had forgotten all about work this morning. Manager Ueda was expecting her at Chiroru today! She took a look at the clock and paled! She had fifteen minutes to get to work! Thank goodness Chiroru was only down the street!

"Hideki, I am fine, really," she answered quickly and ran into their bedroom to get dressed.

Hideki sighed. Humanity had made Chi much more stressed than she had been as a persocom, if one could say a persocom could get stressed. Taking a look at the clock himself, he called a hasty goodbye to Chi and went on his way. One or both of them would be late to either work or school today.

Chi called a goodbye back but was too late. Five minutes later, she emerged from the bedroom fully dressed, if sloppily. She took a few quick bites of Kotoko's breakfast and ran out of the apartment as quickly as she could while remembering to secure the apartment.

Chi made it to Chiroru with only one minute to spare. Frowning, Mr. Ueda called her back to the back room. Concern marked both Chi's and Mr. Ueda's faces as they stared at each other for a few minutes. Manager Ueda cleared his throat and faced Chi.

"Chi Motosuwa, we need to talk," he declared seriously.

Realizing the seriousness of the matter, Chi merely nodded and gave her boss her full attention. This was a business matter and Chi was Mr. Ueda's only permanent employee. Mr. Ueda continued speaking.

"Chi, you have been sick often lately and it's been affecting your work at Chiroru. The customers and I do not need unreliable service from our number-one employee. While I do not want to terminate you for something you cannot control, there is another issue at hand here. I cannot legally keep you employed here anymore," Mr. Ueda stated.

Chi frowned in confusion. Why was Manager Ueda firing her? As he himself had said, her sickness was not a legal reason to terminate her employment. What did he mean by his last sentence?

"Manager, why? Mr. Ueda sees that Chi exists!" she retorted.

Sighing, he returned, "Legally speaking, Chi, you don't exist. While that was not a problem when you were a persocom, as an undocumented human, Chi, it is illegal for me to keep you employed here. I have spent the last month searching for a loophole, but I have not found one. Chi, as of this morning, you are no longer employed at Chiroru."

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it, Chapter 1! The longest first chapter I've ever written! Please read and review! Until next time, Kairi.


End file.
